horseisle1fandomcom-20200216-history
Earton
Earton is considered to be the main gathering place for all players on a server. Auctions usually occur here, rather than in any other town with auction blocks. Players usually meet in front of Earton Bank to conclude a trade. For the most part, a new player's quest starts here, since they first arrive on Horse Isle at Earton Docks. Earton is also popular in the fact that it is home to the Earton Jumping and Simple Jumping arenas. Since many players like to add massive amounts of experience to their horses, they usually compete in these arena competitions more often than in others. However, a player must be careful with Earton's shops. Earton's shops usually sell overpriced items, when compared to the same items in other towns. Earton's shops also offer the lowest amount possible on anything a player wishes to sell to them. It is best to visit other towns in order to obtain the best possible price in buying and selling items. Reaching Earton Earton is reachable on Horse Isle through many methods: by walking, by wagon, and by boat. Since it is located at the northernmost area of Horse Isle, it would not be difficult to walk to from any point on Horse Isle. Earton's wagon provides lifts to and from: *Appleton *Treeton *Equestrian Park Earton Docks provide a lift to and from: *Wington on Bird Isle *Snow Isle *Carrotton on Hare Isle *Whiskerton on Cat Isle *Witherton on Rider Isle *Crystalton on Ice Isle *Tropicton on Jungle Isle Items Unique to Earton Earton, like most towns and isles, can have a variety of items found within and around it. However, it is the only place a player can find and buy a Pitchfork for $500. Earton, as mentioned above, is home to the Earton Jumping and Simple Jumping arenas. The Earton Jumping Arena, also known as Advanced Jumping, is located in the northwestern area of town. The Simple Jumping Arena is located in the northeastern area of town. The first costs $1,000 to enter while the second costs $500. Earton is one of two towns in which a particular horse can be leased for general riding. A tacked Fell Pony can be leased for two real-time hours at the Horse Leaser located southwest of the Earton Jumping Arena, which is located in the northwest area of town. It costs $250 to do so, but a leased horse cannot enter either arena events or mini-games. Earton is one of five towns to have a public training pen. This particular one is located just below the Simple Jumping Arena in the northeast area of town. It costs $1,000 (in addition to subtractions from the horse's hunger, thirst, and mood) to train a horse +10 points in Speed and to add on +5 points of experience. Activities in Earton The following are activities that can be found in or around Earton: *Barrel Racing *Construction Job *Drawing Room *Earton Jumping Arena *Fly N' Frog *Go Fishing! *Horse Word Guess *Maggie's Garden *Poetry Room *Simple Jumping Arena Quests that Begin in Earton This section will be updated as more pages are added. Please, stay tuned! Category:Towns Category:Horse Isle Category:Competition Arenas Category:Training Pens